In the process of producing a TFT array substrate, TFT switch damage issues may occur, resulting in pixel light spots.
Pixel light spots may be maintained by a pixel spot darkening, so as to improve product yield. First, electrical connections between drains and pixel electrodes are broken off by cutting the drains; thereafter, the pixel electrodes are welded with gate lines or common electrode lines, so that the pixel electrodes are electrically connected with the gate lines or with the common electrode lines, thereby achieving the purpose of darkening pixel spots.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor has found that the related art at least has the following issues: since pixel electrodes are usually made of ITO (Indium-Tin Oxide) material while ITO material is brittle, ITO cracks easily occur during welding the pixel electrodes with the gate lines or with the common electrode lines, resulting in a low welding success rate and a large probability of maintenance failure.